Time To Play
by ladyofnite
Summary: Ziva decides it's time to play. Just some smutty goodness because it's a Monday.


Time to Play

A smutty McGiva

Reason: Why not?

Summary: Ziva decides it's time to play. Just some smutty goodness because it's a Monday.

Word Count: 3574

* * *

Ziva carefully opened the door, pocketing her lock-picks and listening for any noises that might come from the old door. It was well past midnight and with the day they had, she more than likely should have been in bed. But she couldn't sleep and it was all his fault.

So he was going to have to make it up to her.

She made it inside without any noise. She crept past his kitchen, his large computer set up and into the bedroom he only occasionally used. If his sister was there that night, Ziva might have had to kill the girl.

A quick peek through the doorway- why wasn't his door closed anyways, didn't he know that was dangerous?- revealed that Sarah McGee would live another day. McGee was wrapped up in white sheets, his arms tossed out on either side of him as he luxuriated in the large bed.

Ziva took a good look at the bed, reflecting on just how large a man McGee was. He was six one, but had room to spare on the large four-poster bed. The bed took up almost all of the space in the tiny room and he was obviously used to stretching out.

Well, tonight he was going to have to share.

She looked around, almost hesitant now that she was here. She could still leave, with no one the wiser. It could be safely locked away and forgotten.

But where was the fun in that?

Her dark eyes lit up with anticipation when she saw his clothes lying on the floor. The neat suit jacket and pants from earlier today are lazily lying on the floor, his pale blue dress shirt half hidden under the bed.

Oh, now there's an idea.

She heads quickly for his dresser, making short work of finding what she was looking for- his ties. They had slowly filtered away, as he started dressing more casually, but Tim McGee was a practical man above anything. Of course he still had a half-dozen of the things lying around.

For now, she only needed four.

She pulled them out, not bothering to close the drawer before turning back to him. Hm, how best to do this? She had, of course, tied men up before, but it wasn't often that she worried about them waking up before she was ready. They weren't usually simply sleeping and it was far easier to tie up an unconscious man.

Always one for a challenge, she slung the ties around her neck. His feet were nearly exactly where she wanted them and so that would be the place to start. She quickly positioned them, tying the ties around his ankles and the posts at the bottom of the bed.

Moving quicker now, the anticipation getting to her, Ziva moved up towards his hands. She went for his left hand first, his dominant hand, tying it with ease.

Then she made her mistake. Not wanting to walk around the bed, she kicked off her shoes and climbed over him. She stumbled slightly, hitting the arm she intended to grab with her foot.

Her breath caught.

He moaned, shifting on the bed. He tried to move his left hand, presumably to check on the right, but couldn't.

Uh-oh.

His eyes flew open. She jumped off the bed, not sure what to do.

"Abby!" He muttered, his eyes closing as a lazy grin grew on his face. "Not now. Need sleep."

She froze, eyes going wide with hurt. Obviously, the whole office knew of the relationship between him and Abby, but why on earth would he have thought she was Abby? The two of them had stopped dating long before she'd come to America.

Hadn't they?

He reached over with his right hand to the tie around his left hand, but she grabbed his free hand without a thought. Sliding the last tie from her shoulders, she easily tied it up to.

Only then did he tense, as she went back to staring at him. She didn't want to mess something up, if he and Abby were still together. It was entirely possible they were just trying to hide it from Gibbs and Tony.

She wouldn't like it, but…

"Ziva?"

She jumped, unable to stop herself, as his voice rang out. He looked adorably confused, squinting into the shadows where she stood. "You smell like Ziva. Why? You don't use strawberry shampoo- only Ziva does."

A grin lit her face. Should she be thrilled he knew what she smelled like? Possibly not, but at the moment, her heart beat a little faster.

"That is correct." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do enjoy the smell of strawberries. They are my favorite food."

"Ziva!" He shifted a little, obviously embarrassed, but only seemed to be reminded of their situation. "Um, wh-what's going on?"

"Are you dating Abby?" She asked, ignoring his stammering. It always came back when he was nervous, bless the man. He made teasing fun. "Are you _sleeping_ with Abby?" She asked, when he looked confused.

"Uh, no." He answered, when he finally realized that she wasn't answering his question. "Why?"

"Why did you think she was here?" Ziva refused to let any sort of hurt show on her face.

There was only the slightest bit of light in the room, coming in from a slight gap in the curtains, but it was more than enough to highlight the blush that quickly spread across his face. "Well, uh, Abby's the only woman who ever…" He trailed off, shaking his hands to finish his sentence.

"Ah." She smiled at his discomfort. She rose, almost satisfied with his answer. Just one more question. "So, it was wishful thought?"

"Wishful thinking?" He corrected her almost absently. "No, n-not really. I think I'm over her- she's got another loser boyfriend that she'll cry on my shoulder about in a week. I-I don't think I'd want her back anymore even if she'd agree- not if that's the kind of guy she seems attracted to. But-"

"Good." That was all she needed. She smirked, raising her hands to the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulling it off.

He gasped, words failing as his eyes took in the sight before him. She allowed him to look his fill.

"So," she said, leaning down so that his eyes met hers. "You have no objections to _me_ tying you up?"

Tim gulped, his throat working furiously. "Z-ziva!" He exclaimed.

"Hm?" She cocked her head to one side, fighting the urge to laugh. He looked so adorably confused and, if she wasn't mistaken, more than a bit turned on. Lust was beginning to fire deep within those bright green eyes.

No way was he going to turn her away.

Satisfied, she reached back and unhooked her bra. Pulling it free, she tossed it across the bed to lie in a heap with the rest of his clothing.

His eyes followed the movement, but returned so quickly to her now-bare breasts she thought he might get whiplash.

"Ziva," he moaned, bright pink tongue slipping out to lick his lips. "God, Ziva." He blinked rapidly, as if trying to wake up. "Damn!"

"No dream, McGee." She could resist climbing up on the bed and straddling him. "This is real. I know you're attracted to me. I am interested in you as well. I want to fuck you."

She didn't give him a chance to answer, leaning down and capturing his mouth. He gave in, eagerly meeting her mouth.

Tied down he might be, but one thing she'd long admired about McGee was the almost sneaky way he showed his dominance from time to time. Gibbs wouldn't have wanted some meek computer geek on his team, which confused her until she learned more about Tim. She'd quickly realized that someone who could put up with Tony's constant jeers was strong in his own right, but Tim went even further than that. He knew what he could do, even if it wasn't exactly standard for investigators and he was confident in his skills.

God, was he confidant in his skills. Absolutely gorgeous when he toed off head to head with Gibbs when he knew he was right about something.

He proved that hidden strength here too, as his tongue almost instantly invaded her mouth, taking her by surprise. She gasped at the attack and could feel him grin against her lips before invading her mouth more fully.

Always willing to give as much as she got, Ziva pushed back, leaning into him. She had the height advantage, not something she often had over any of the men she worked with and used it to try to dominate the kiss.

She finally pulled away, unsure for once if she'd won or lost the dominance, breathing heavily. He struggled for breath as well, but couldn't help but laugh.

Highly offended, she smacked his bare chest, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What exactly is so funny, McGee?" She demanded. If he was laughing at her, there would be hell to pay.

"What's so funny?" For once, he did not heed the caution her body language screamed at him to employ. "This whole thing!" He exclaimed, his eyes raking over her. She crossed her arms, hiding her chest and his eyes rose back to hers. "Jesus, Ziva, this is the best dream I've had in a long time. I needed this tonight. God, you are so hot. Kiss me again."

He sounded almost hesitant in his request and she couldn't help but indulge him. She gave him a light kiss on the lips, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. "McGee," she said, kissing his forehead. "This is _not_ a dream." Kissed his cheek. "Exactly how often do you dream about me?" Kissed his other cheek, before pulling away so that she could see him. "Hm?"

He grinned up at her. "Oh, pretty damn often. Surprised the hell out of me the first time too. I don't think I realized what was going on though before I realized I was dreaming about you more than I was Abby. Really shook me up." He stopped trying to reach her for another kiss, leaning his head back against his pillows. "This is the first time you've tied me up though. Abby always said I was kinkier than I looked. Maybe I should revisit that dungeon she took me too, if this is where my dreams are taking me."

She grinned. Even in what he thought was a dream, he was still a geek. Overanalyzing everything. She was going to have to work on that.

But in the meantime, "Exactly why do you think this is a dream?"

"Ziva!" He whined, looking pleadingly up at him. She held her ground, refusing to come any closer and he huffed. "Well, duh, Dream-Ziva. The real Ziva isn't exactly going to waltz into my house and tie me up while I'm sleeping." He squinted at one of his bound hands. "With my own ties. You know, Abby always used special handcuffs. She has her own. Was really embarrassing the time she used those damn pink ones."

She let him babble on for a minute, before silencing him with another kiss. "McGee, I need you to focus. I'm trying really hard to be accommodating, as I know this is taking you by surprise. But if you don't stop talking about your ex-girlfriend, I'm going to castrate you."

She emphasized her point by pulling the knife she'd tucked into the back of her pants.

"That is _so_ hot." McGee still didn't seem to realize the truth behind her threat, staring almost hypnotized at the gleaming knife.

She had to roll her eyes. "McGee, focus! This is not a dream!"

"Oh, really?" He turned to her drolly. "Then why are you here? You missed Tony's house by a couple of miles."

"Damn it, McGee," she slapped his leg hard enough to elicit a yelp. "I have told you before about Tony and myself! That damn book of yours couldn't have been more wrong. I would never start anything with Tony. Or Tommy! Or any other name you can think of for him."

"Yeah, right." McGee sighed, his gaze going back to the ceiling. "Like Ziva would ever pick me over Tony."

Self-confidence. They were also going to have to work on his self confidence.

"Fine, McGee. How can I prove to you this isn't a dream?" She demanded.

"I dunno." He shrugged as much as his bindings would allow. "I can't even get you to call me by my first name!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Even in my dreams. Pathetic little McGee." He shook his head, looking disgusted.

"You are upset that I do not call you Tim?" She asked curiously. "No one does."

"I know." He sounded depressed. "McGee the geek doesn't need a first name, now does he?"

"Well, I did not wish to be…presumptuous is the word, I believe." She said, wondering why he had never said anything before. "Not when no one else used your first name. I will gladly call you Tim. So?"

"So, what?" He was back to confused again. "I suppose as this is my subconscious, I could make you call me Tim."

"I have never done it before, have I?" She asked leadingly.

"No." He admitted. "But, you've never tied me up before either." He added after a moment. "So, I guess my fantasies are progressing? I really need to get a new girlfriend," he added after a moment, rolling his eyes. "I'm arguing with dreams."

"You know what." Ziva was suddenly impatient. "I am fine with you thinking this is a dream. You want me don't you? Even if it's only to dream about."

"God, yes." His eyes closed and a grin grew. "You're gorgeous. You don't just see the geek- sometimes you even see the man. Who wouldn't want you. Can't you feel how much I want you?"

So intent had she been on making him face reality, she hadn't even been paying attention to where she was. Sure enough, as he brought it to mind, she could feel his arousal underneath her. He arched up a little underneath her, grinding himself against her.

She pulled herself up with a laugh. "Tim!" She scolded. "Even tied up, you're trying to take control. Bad boy! This is my time for fun. You just enjoy your dream."

"I always do." He said, looking her up and down again. "Ziva, why aren't you naked yet?"

"Oh, is that how your dreams usually start?" She asked, teasingly. Ever willing to let the fun begin, she shimmied out of her tight jeans and panties, throwing them and her sheath onto the floor.

"Yeah." He sounded nervous for the first time. "Um, Ziva, why are you still holding that knife?"

Oops. She hadn't even realized she was still brandishing her knife in one hand. Still, she recovered quickly. "To make sure you are naked." She explained, pulling his sheets off of him in one smooth motion. As she'd suspected, he still had on his boxers, though the rest of him was bare. "Yum, Timmy." She grinned up at him. "You're even more gorgeous now." She'd enjoyed the spectacle of both of her teammates shirtless once, which was probably when her crush on Tim had come into fruition, but now that he'd lost some weight and turned it into muscle, the sight was even more enjoyable, if still a bit too pale.

"A little tied up though." She finished, brandishing the knife. "And these are just gonna have to go. I hope they weren't your favorites." She slid the knife carefully under his boxers, cutting along the hem at each side before pulling them free.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, they were your favorites?" She asked, deliberately misunderstanding him. "I'll make it up to you." She tossed her knife onto the bedside table, behind his alarm clock and then straddled him again, lower this time, so that she could take in her prize.

"Ziva," he moaned. "Please!"

"Please, what?" She inquired, bending down to kiss his erection. He wasn't the biggest she'd ever had, but was nicely shaped. He was possibly the thickest, she was pleased to see. His cockhead was glistening with precum, which she couldn't help but lick. He groaned, arching, but she easily avoided him.

"Now, we can have some fun." She said, grinning up at him.

She had been primed for the last few hours and she positioned herself, easily sinking onto him. He was big, he felt even bigger inside of her. She groaned, feeling full, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Can a dream do this, Tim?" She asked, smiling at him.

"This is the best dream I've had in ages," he whispered, grinning. "Zi- untie me. I want to feel you."

She ran her hands down his chest, delighting in his shivers as she lightly scraped him with her nails. "Oh, you can feel me." She assured him. "And I can feel you." She tightened her inner muscles, groaning slightly. "All of you. But right now, you're all mine. Let this be a lesson to you- I shouldn't have had to come after you, Tim McGee."

She rose up slightly and slid back down on him. He pulled his lips from hers, throwing his head back. "Ziva, you're gonna kill me. Ride me if you won't let me go! I need you!"

She laughed. "Bossy, bossy, bossy." She teased, kissing his chin. "Very well, I suppose I owe you for interrupting your sleep."

Truth be told, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She started moving, up and down, faster and faster, letting herself go. He was loving every minute, but she didn't want their fun to be over too soon.

She slowed down, changing angles so that her clit would be stimulated. "How you doin', Tim?" She asked, grinning. "This as good as your dreams?"

"Ziva, please. I need to come!" He exclaimed. "Let me go. Let me feel you- hold you."

She could see the tendons of his arms, as both hands were tightly fisted around the ties. "Easy, Tim." She urged, pulling at his hands until they let go of his bonds. "I can't let you go- do you know how big of a turn on it is to have you completely at my mercy?" She inquired, never stopping her slow and steady motion. She could feel her orgasm building, the squelching of their liquids combining to make her even wetter.

"I'm always at your mercy!" He exclaimed. Always proving himself ready to surprise her, he suddenly thrust up into her. The way she was positioned along with the sudden force proved to be too much and she couldn't hold herself back.

"Tim! Yes, oh yes!" She came down on him ruthlessly, again and again, as she rode out her orgasm. It wasn't even beginning to fade when he suddenly exploded in her.

"Oh, God, Ziva!" He shouted, his whole body arching into her as he came.

She groaned in satisfaction, slumping over onto his body. They lay there, their silence only broken by their heavy breathing, until he finally spoke up. "Zi, honey, you've gotta get off of me. I can't breathe."

She couldn't help but laugh, even as she rolled off of him and onto her feet. "I will be right back." She said, heading for the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere." She added, with a devilish wink.

She heard his soft laugh, even as she headed for the sink to get a wet washcloth. She cleaned herself quickly before rewetting the cloth for him.

"Is this the part where you disappear?" He asked as she came back out.

"Exactly how detailed are you dreams, McGee?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she deftly cleaned him off.

He was silent and she looked up curiously at him. "Tim?"

He moved quickly, his hands suddenly no longer tied to anything, and before she could even draw a breath- though whether to laugh or scream, she couldn't say- he was straddling her as she lay on the bed.

"Even I can tell dreams from reality, Ziva." He teased, leaning down to kiss her. "Though who could blame me for thinking this was a dream? A dream come true."

She relaxed into his kiss, content until he pulled away. "So, you liked it?" She asked, smirking.

"Oh, I did." He agree, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head. "You just made my day. My week- my year." He murmured, capturing her mouth again. "My everything."

His tongue had just reentered her mouth when she heard a click. Two clicks, as suddenly metal encircled her arms.

"McGee!" She exclaimed, eyes widening. She pulled her arms, instinctively trying to lower them, even as she recognized the futility of such a motion.

He didn't seem concerned in the least. "Hey, you started it." He easily shifted her body over to the side, lying down beside her. "If you get to tie me up, I get to handcuff you. At least I didn't wait until you were sleeping. Take your punishment like a good girl." He chastised, eyes playful. He bent down kissing her neck. "Until I tell you to be a bad girl again."

His kisses went lower and her eyes slid closed. Oh yeah, she had known this would be a good idea.


End file.
